The Darkness and the Harbenger
by truetriedge
Summary: Darkness consumes everyone. Can you survive your darkest thoughts? Can you change your destiny? Can you survive the evil within?
1. Chapter 1

The darkness it seems to consume us all eventually. I know I am nothing special. I've worked hard to get to the point I have reached, but it looks like it finally cost me more than just time. Do I completely understand what is going on, or where I am? Can I even comprehend what has happened to me? All I know is that I am surrounded by darkness, and all I can feel is hate. My memories constantly flashing before my eyes. I can see the moment that man had killed my parents. I've lived my life thinking why me, but did that really work? I am vaguely starting to remember, but the darkness it's taking me… It is taking me away ….

"Do you think you belong here?" A distorted voice had asked," Do you know what had happened to the world?"

I open my eyes slowly, to find myself in an old padded room. I look up at the door to see a shadowy figure looking at me with red eyes. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I am the harbinger," It replies, "I bring him what he wants, and I can continue wandering."

I look around the room, and I noticed the walls started oozing with blood. "What's going on, and who is the man you are referring to?" I asked in a panicking state. The blood now was an inch thick.

"DO NOT MENTION HIM," It screamed at me.

The blood has started to rise faster. I rush to the door and try to open it, but it would not budge. I start ramming the door, until I feel my shoulder dislocate. "Dammit let me out of here." I furiously screamed.

"Have it your way but you won't like it," It started laughing hysterically.

The shadow figure disappears, and the door clicked. I gave it a push and it opened. As I walked out it appears to be appear to be in some type of hospital. I quickly started walking towards the entrance of the hallway. I opened the door, and found myself in the lobby. There were bodies everywhere. What the hell happened here, I thought to myself. There was a sick feeling in my stomach. I had to get out of here before I broke down. Once I arrived at the front door, my leg was grabbed. I look down to see a bloody figure dragging my leg. I had fallen, and I had blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you think you could escape I want to have some fun, I want to fuck you so hard motherfucker." A hysterical voice was laughing, "Hmm did I say that wrong?"

"Damn it, let me go!" I screamed.

"That would be no fun for me though. You probably don't remember me, but you did this to me. I'm not the monster here it's you." The voice screamed sounding as it was getting closer.

"I haven't done anything. Who are you?" I was trying to stay calm but it was not working.

"Fine fine. I think I will let you free, but are you sure you want that?" The voice asked.

"Yes, please let me out of here!" I begged finally losing my calm. The chains holding me down disappeared.

"Have fun in my world. I'm going to fuck you yet, or however you say it." The voice seamed more distant until I couldn't hear it anymore.

I slowly got up, and examined the room around me. The lighting was very bad, and it smelled like something was dead. The room was filthy and there was blood everywhere. The room had one door with an old time dead lock. I rushed over to the door, and tried opening it. "Damn it," I screamed after finding out the door was locked.

I started looking around the room for something that would help me unlock the door when I noticed a body in the corner of the room. It was very hard to make out with the lighting being so bad. There was also a note in the body's hand. I walked over almost passing out from the smell. I attempt to take the note, but the corpse wouldn't let go. I tried to unclench the hand when a finger ripped off. A felling in my stomach got worse. I couldn't hold it down any longer. I vomited next to the man's corpse, but I was finally able to get the note.

_If you want out embrace the madness. The key to your destiny is inside the memories of this man. So can you escape, or will you lose to me already._

I stood freaking out. _What does it mean the key to your destiny is inside the memories? Wait is the key inside his brain. Oh god. I can't do this I don't want to play this game, but I don't want to die yet either. I don't think I have it in me. _There was a hammer and a knife on a table next to the man.

"I'm sorry, but there's no other way!" I cried.


End file.
